Ark
Ark's History Ark was a pilot for an airline back in the old world, but had been trained by the Ustio Air Force, rising to Captain. He was brought to this world after flying through an ash cloud in the higher latitudes of the world. His circumstances seemed strange to him, but he has been adapting to the world as best he can. He was a pilot for Garuda Air, being assigned to an Airbus A350, named Belle, learning the air lanes over Equestria. During an incident in the air, he was forced to put Belle down in Avalon's Shadow due to an emergency, where he first learned of Rex as an accomplished mechanic. After a day of being grounded, they returned to Garuda. Ark ended up moving into one of the abandoned hangars near the airport, finding a Global Express, which was in need of severe repair. He consulted with Rex over the distance to try to get the Global Express into flight standing. As he did, he asked Rex if they could install a Connection for Flight Interface, or COFFIN system into Belle and the Global Express, which Rex obliged at a particularly high price. Ark began to notice the similarities between Rex and an old wingman of his back in the old world, but didn't pay much attention to it. As he was waiting for Belle's portion of the COFFIN to be installed, he was approached by Princess Twilight Sparkle, and offered a contract to fly her and her friends wherever they were needed. Ark obliged and took the contract as an air courier as well. Word of mouth passed between Twilight and Celestia as Ark was an accomplished pilot, and she sought him out for his skills. She asked him to perform some flight tests, but Ark held it off. Time passed between then, as Belle's rival, Dreamliner, a Boeing 787 reported Belle for having unauthorized repairs, as well as unsafe parts. Belle was ordered immediately to Troluse to have her inspected by the Airbus mechanics, and Ark was grounded. Ark then took up Celestia's request, unbeknownst to Celestia that he knew that the F-5 in question, belonged to Rex, whom he was more than happy to oblige to return. Rex, infuriated with the management at Garuda Air, sent a rather pointed letter, saying that Belle's repairs were done to standard, before raiding the Troluse factory with Morgan, setting Belle free. At this same time, Ark and the Yellow Squadron were intercepting Dreamliner and delivering a pointed message, saying that if she crossed paths with Belle or Ark again, that Ark would shoot her down. Ark then displayed his fully-armed F-5 to her, before she departed the Avalon airspace. Ark took the F-5 to Rex, with Rex insisting that Ark keep it. Ark obliged, but then took the airframe to storage at Sand Island, with Belle in tow. Ark had to fake that the F-5 had been crashed, delivering a black box that had been heavily damaged, but contained no data. A few more months passed, with no incidents. As Ark was returning home from Ponyville, his Global Express suffered an unrecoverable hydraulic failure, causing him to collide with the runway. His gear had failed to deploy as well, jammed in place by the doors, other than the nose gear. As he contacted the ground, the Global Express cartwheeled and caught fire, severely burning Ark and causing him to lose both his legs, as well as part of his arm. Belle, stricken with grief, called out to Rex, to do anything to save Ark's life. Rex sought his son, Falken, as well as Twilight, to create a new robotic endoskeleton, as well as contracted with the ponies of Germaneigh, to have a skin made for the body. Ark was transferred from his body into Belle's COFFIN storage, which caused his body's death. An initial inquiry done by Celestia blamed Ark for pilot error, which caused outrage within the air community, not only in Avalon's Shadow, but in Garuda as well. A second, more in-depth inquiry was done by Princess Luna, at the behest of Belle. At this time, Ark's human body was prepared for a military funeral. The timing of the report that Luna had created, showing that Celestia herself was at fault for ordering Ark's Global Express to be sabotaged in Ponyville was held until after Ark's funeral in Ponyville. At this time, Ark was fully awake within Belle as the events unfolded. Weeks later, Falken and Twilight reported in that the body was ready for Ark to take control. Ark took control of the body, and has since been living on Avalon's Shadow as a handiman, repairing parts of the base that have fallen into disarray. He is also engaged to Belle at this moment in time, and is in the process of building their daughter, whom is to be an X-02 Wyvern. Ark's Possessions: Ark currently has limited possessions A Northrop F-5E - Status: Stored at Sand Island Nanite Systems Galaxy - Status: Active, being used to assist in repairs of the base, as well as super-heavy, short range transport. Estovakian CFA-44 Nosferatu - Status: In Repair/Testing